Secret Love
by Blaze Queenie
Summary: Miguel/Kai: Every night for a long while now Kai sneaks out of the dojo when one night Max sees him sneak out he follows him and comes unto a surprising sight.


**Title:** Secret Love  
**Summary:** Every night for a long while now Kai sneaks out of the dojo when one night Max sees him sneak out he follows him and comes unto a surprising sight.  
**Pairings:**Miguel/Kai  
**Side Pair****ings:** /  
**Warnings:**Yaoi, fluff, OOC, ...  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own!

Another ficcie, X3 X3. And I have quite a lot more planned too. And I want to thank everyone who reviewed any of my stories or put my stories and me on their alert or favourite list. You guys rock! X3 X3

Enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

'Tyson you are such a pig!'a brunette screeched.

'Hilary just leave me alone, I can eat how I want so bug off, you're so annoying!' a blue haired male shouted annoyed that he couldn't eat his super deluxe sandwich with peperoni, ham, extra cheese, extra bacon, salade, tomatoes, double eggs, ketchup and mayonaise.

Hilary grew red in rage and rolled up her sleeves and then punched Tyson in the face. 'I'll show you who's annoying!'the brunette said chasing Tyson around the dojo with medusa snakes as hair and a snake tongue complete with glowing red eyes while Tyson ate his sandwich running away from Hilary.

Another 'normal' day at the Granger residence.

Kai sighed as he saw Tyson and Hilary having another one of their fights. Those two are both annoying as hell. He went into the kitchen where Ray was drining a cup of milk and having some self baked cookies while Max was eating some noddles with mustard on them. _God how can he eat that?_ Kai thought to himself, he liked Max like a little brother but some of the blond's quirks were not good for his own health.

Kenny was sitting on a chair typing away on Dizzi as usual mumbling under his breath and Daichi ... well the monkey boy had attached himself to Kai's leg and had been holding on for over two hours now.

Kai tried to ignore the little monkey but after a while having someone on your leg gets pretty heavy. Ray smirked as he saw Daichi had yet again attached himself to Kai's leg. The young blader had taken a habit of attaching himself to Kai's leg when he wanted no training and most of the time he would nag and beg and whine until Kai gave in.

He was way better than anyone in the entire team at getting Kai to loose his interest in giving training. 'Kai please no training. Please, please, please! Tyson, Ray and Max promised to take me to the carnavel and I wanna see, I've never been to a carnavel.'Daichi whined.

'Daichi for the hundred time. No! We haven't had training in three days, I am going to give training today and that's it, the carnavel will here for another two weeks so you can go in the weekend because I won't be here then.'Kai said finally loosing his temper and yanking the monkey from his leg.

'Wait you're not here this weekend?'Ray said surprised.

'Why not?'

'Because I have some things to do.'Kai said mysteriously, although the soft look in his eyes made Ray suspicious and Max wonder what kind of business he had to do that he would get such a fond look in his eyes.

'That's great then I can go to the carnavel all weekend.'Daichi said excited, hugging Kai's leg once more before going off to tell Tyson. 'I swear that kid will be the death of me one day.'Kai muttered.

'He's just very fond of you Kai and he is also curious about a lot of things, growing up in an isolated town he hasn't seen much of what we have.'Ray said. 'Believe me, I should know.'

Kai sighed and ran a hand through his hair and then he noticed someone was missing. 'Where's is the pervy idiot?'Kai asked. Ray and Max chuckled under their breaths at Kai's fond nickname for the G-rev coach, Hiro Granger.

Surprisingly Kenny spoke up. 'He left early this morning for the airport. He's going on vacation with King remember.'the young brunette said a bit nervous still. Kai raised his eyebrow, he had forgotten about that.

'He better behave or he's gonna get it.'Kai said. He may not like Hiro but he was glad for King that he had finally found someone he loved and Hiro loved him back just as much but that didn't stop Kai from being protective of King.

Looking at his watch Kai decided they needed to start training and rounded everyone up. After much complaining and whining they did a four hour training and after that Kai let them off.

They needed to go to the BBA today too, mister Dickenson would explain more about the coming charity match, the money would go to the children of Africa to help them.

When they arrived there they were greeted by the Majestics, the Blitzkrieg Boys, Barthez Battalion and BEGA. They would also compete in the charity match so they could help raise the money. Kai was glad that neither the White Tigers nor the All Starz were there. They had wanted to come but something had come up.

Kai was glad for that, he didn't really get along with some of those two teams especially not Emily and Mariah not to mention the two teams couldn't stand the Blitzkrieg Boys. Looking around Kai let his eyes fall unto the form of his lover. The blond haired Spaniard, Miguel Lavalier.

They had been secretly dating for almost a year now and as of yet only the Blitzkrieg Boys and Claude know about their relationship. They didn't want anyone to know until they thought it was the right time. Miguel turned around and smiled at him discreetly showing a piece of paper in his hand.

Kai smiled back and he walked over to him like he just wanted to talk.

Max watched the exchange between Kai and Miguel with curiosity. They stood rather close to one another and he saw Miguel smile and not his normal charming smile either but something deeper. Now Max may be naive and clueless at times but he knew when something was up and he knew something was up between those two captains.

Max watched Miguel and Kai the entire time until they left the BBA. He had noticed a few smiles between the two of them and once he even saw Miguel brush his hand against Kai's when they were walking alonside each other. Something was definitely up!

And the younger blonde would find out what!

Later that night Kai woke up and looked at the clock. It was midnight, everyone would be asleep so he could sneak out now. He quickly changed into his clothes and quietly left his room.

He hoped he wouldn't be too late today, he promised Miguel he would at the park at 12.30 A.M. He started moving more quickly in the dojo towards the door. He never noticed a small light in the kitchen.

--

Max woke up and looked at his clock 11.58 A.M. and he groaned miserably. Deciding he couldn't go back to sleep he got up and went to the kitchen in the dark. He opened the fridge and took out the milk when he heard almost silent footsteps. Max turned around and saw a silhouet in the dark, he thought it was a burglar at first when he noticed the long scarf and knew it was Kai.

_Why would he be up at this time of night?_ The blond thought confused. He heard Kai grab something and he silently closed the fridge and looked to see what the enigma was doing. He saw Kai grab a jacket and then silently opening the front door and closing it again.

Bring curious Max couldn't help but take his own jacket and follow the enigma outside. _Where is he going and why?_Max kept wondering as he tried to keep up with his team captain without getting caught.

They walked for ten minutes when Kai entered the park. _What would Kai be doing in the park at this hour?_the young blond thought. His curiosity was killing him and he followed Kai, luckily he could see better now thanks to the few lamp posts in the park.

He saw Kai looking around and Max thought he knew he was being followed but then another figure came from the other direction. When he stepped into the light, Max silently gasped.

It was Miguel!

_What the hell?_ Max looked on the two captains seemed to be talking but Max couldn't hear what but he was shocked when he saw Miguel pull Kai to him and kiss him passionately.

And he was even more surprised when Kai put his hands around the blond's neck and played with his hair and kissing back.

_So..._Max thought._They're dating each other? But why didn't Kai tell us?_ Thinking really hard Max soon understood why it was, because some people were still against same sex relationships and also some of the bladers would use this against the couple, mostly Kai. And then the press would hound them for every detail.

Max smiled at the couple. _They do look rather cute together._ And he smiled his famous smile. He was happy Kai finally found someone to love, he saw Kai as an older brother and he was really happy for him and he would keep this a secret. Until they told people themselves.

Giving one last look at the couple who were holding each other lovingly, gazing at each other and exchanging kisses, Max turned and went back home whistling a happy tune from a song he heard.

When the next morning at breakfast Max smiled at the memory of last night, god he was so happy for those two. 'Hey Kai.'Tyson suddenly said with his mouth half full.

'Hmm?'

'Where were you last night, your bedroom door was open and you weren't in it when I went to get a late night snack.'the blue haired male said. Everyone turned their attention to the enigma, who, for people who really knew him, was getting really nervous.

Max knew he needed to help his older brother and so he snickered and scratches his head as everyone turned their attention to him. 'Heh I couldn't sleep last night so Kai and I talked for a bit outside.'the blond lied smiling his famous bright smile and looking at everyone with his 'honest' big blue eyes.

'Owh well okay then.'Tyson said and everyone turned back to their breakfast. Kai sighed in relief softly and turned to Max and mouthed a 'Thank you' to the younger blonde. Max just gave a victory sign discreetly and mouthed 'Secret's safe with me' and went back to his own breakfast. He didn't see the fond look Kai gave him before the enigma drank his own tea.

Max smiled a catty smile and wondered privately how everyone would react when they found out.

_Secret love ... aah so romantic._

_

* * *

_

And there we go another fic done and over. X3 X3 X3 I hope everyone enjoyed it and look out for more fics X3.

Review!


End file.
